The Titan Boy
by mariahmaru
Summary: The Armored Titan fell in love with a human girl. He wishes to be with her and the next morning he became human. Will the little girl fall in love with him and should he reveal his true identity? [AU KidOC x KidReiner]


The Titan Boy: Part One

[Author's Note: Well this was originally going to be a short oneshot but it became too long, so this might be a two part story. I've been working on this since July so it might take a while for me to update it.]

* * *

In a small town protected by large walls lived a thirteen year old girl named Daffodil. She was a little bigger than the other girls which made her an outcast to the other children, because who would play with the fat girl? She had no parents but she had a very busy grandfather who took care of her but is almost never home. She always stayed inside her room reading books. Needless to say that she was very lonely.

One day Daffodil walked along one night where everyone was either asleep at home or drinking at a pub. She walked to the outer wall of Wall Maria and sat at the top of the wall with her legs dangling over. She just stared, seeing the immobile humanoid monsters called 'titans' just laying on the ground a hundred and eighty feet below her.

She looked up at the sky to see the stars. There were plenty that shined that night that she almost neglected the moon.

Then a shooting star flew across the sky, making her smile.

* * *

While she continued to stare at the stars an abnormal titan about fifty feet tall walked along the side of the walls. This titan was very different from the other titans. He was smarter, he had gold eyes, and his skin was very tough.

When he was walking he was surprised to see a young human girl sitting on the wall. He never saw one up close before.

He wanted a closer look so he walked over to her at the wall and stared in awe. The moon shined on her, giving her a pale complexion. The titan never saw something as beautiful before in his life.

After a few moments of standing there, Daffodil finally noticed the titan staring at her. She was taken back a bit and was a little startled because his eyes seemed to shine in the dark. Almost like stars.

"I wonder if that titan is friendly? He seems very different from the others." She thought before waving hello at him.

Taken back from the gesture the titan didn't know what to do. He hesitated for a moment before waving shyly back at the girl.

She smiled and giggled, "Hi! My name is Daffodil! Like the flower! Do you understand!?"

The titan nodded.

"Do you have a name!? Can you speak!?" She shouted.

The titan shook his head.

"Aw, that's okay..." She said and added, "Are you planning to eat me?"

The titan shook his head again.

"You sure?" She asked cautiously.

He nodded.

The girl sighed, "Well that's good, I don't plan to be eaten. You're different from the other titans are you?"

He nodded again.

"Am I bothering you?" Daffodil asked, "Want me to leave?"

The titan crossed his arms in an 'X' and shook his head.

The girl laughed, "You're silly, I like you."

The titan was taken back at that comment. She liked him? He felt heat build up in his body. His outer mouth cover slid down his chin, exposing his mouth and he blew out the steam from his body.

"Woah, that was pretty cool." The girl said.

The titan scratched his cheek with his index finger, that never happened before.

"You got a nice pair of choppers there." She said, "Looks like you're smiling."

The titan quickly slid his mouth cover up embarrassed.

Daffodil laughed once again making the titan even more embarrassed, but he liked it when she laughed so it wasn't that bad.

"Your mouth cover reminds me of a falling buffe." She commented.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. A what?

"A falling buffe is a mouth cover on a knight's helmet. It can move up and down like the outer of your mouth." She said before asking, "Are you a knight?"

He shook his head. He didn't even know what a knight was.

"Aw, that's okay. I was going to ask you to be my knight like in the princess books I read, but then again I'm not a pretty princess either." She said before getting up, "I'm going to go home now, it's getting late. Can I come see you again? Same place, same time?"

The titan hesitated for a second before nodding. He would love to see her again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." She said and waved goodbye.

When she left the titan shyly waved goodbye to where she once was. He felt a little sad, he didn't want her to go. But she said she will see him again so that made him a little happy.

He started to walk away from the wall, he glanced behind a few times thinking that she'll already be there.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

When the next night came, the titan waited for Daffodil. He wondered where she was at, he was getting impatient.

What if she wasn't really coming? What if she got hurt? Or worse!?

The titan started freaking out. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

The young teen sat on the wall and once again let her feet dangle over. She had a small basket with her. She saw her titan friend fidgeting and covering his face.

"Hey," She called out, "You okay down there?"

The titan looked upand sighed inwardly. She came. She's okay. Thank god.

He placed his hand on his chest feeling something inside him bounce around like crazy.

The girl giggled, "You weren't worried, were you Armored?"

He looked up at her and tilted his head. Armored?

"I hope you don't mind, that's the name I came up for you." She explained, "I kept thinking about you being a knight in shining armor and I eventually thought of the name 'Armored'."

She grabbed a candle and lit it before adding, "I know it's not the most creative name ever, but I think it fits, don't you?"

The armored titan nodded making the girl smile.

"I'm glad you like it." She said pulling a book out of her basket, "I like reading, it let's me escape to different worlds. I especially like fairy tales."

She looked down at him, "Do you mind if I read to you?"

He shook his head. He didn't mind at all, but he did wonder why she wanted to spend time with him, let alone read to him.

"Great." She said and opened her book, "The first story I'll read to you is called, 'The Frog Prince', is that okay?"

Armored nodded and sat down as the girl began to read the story.

It was about a princess who had a frog obsess with her. She found him disgusting while he found her beautiful. She was mean to him but he still smiled around her and was nice. Then one day she smacked him and accidentally killing him. Filled with guilt she cried, she killed her friend. She gave the frog a kiss on the forehead and he became a prince. They married and lived happily after that.

* * *

When she was done she yawned and rubbed her eyes, the titan was a little worried that she will go home.

"How about I read one more story before I head home?" She asked.

Armored nodded his head enthusiastically, anything to make her stay longer.

"Alright, the next one is called, 'The King and the Sheep'." She said before she began reading.

It was about a king who fell in love with a fairy, but the fairy was cursed by an evil witch who was jealous of their love. The fairy became a mindless sheep but at twelve in the afternoon she becomes a fairy again, but only for a minute. The king would always visit just to see her, even if it was just a short time. He dedicated his heart to her, even though he started to grow old and lonely, seeing her made him happy.

* * *

Daffodil wiped tears from her eyes.

"Heh heh... That story always manage to make me cry." She said before closing the book and putting it in the basket.

She got up and picked up her candle, "I got to go now Armored, but I'll see you again, if that's okay?"

The titan nodded. Of course.

She smiled softly and waved goodbye. He waved goodbye as he watch her leave. There was a small pain in his chest, he wondered what it was.

Armored walked away from the wall and started to think about the story about the king and the fairy. He felt a strange connection to that story. He has a strong need to see that girl but yet he can't reach her and their time together is brief.

The titan wished that he could stay with her longer, but titans and humans aren't suppose to be together... But if he was human he could spend his whole time with her. But how?

He looked at the moon. It was full and it was bright. He didn't notice how beautiful it was before.

Armored wondered blindly before stumbling into a hill of yellow flowers. They were daffodils.

He kneeled down to see them better. Being so big he never notice the things under him.

The flowers were pretty and still shined bright under the moon, they were small and delicate, just like his Daffodil.

The thought of the girl made a warm soft feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was but he liked it.

As the feeling in his chest grew larger he became dizzy. He slowly laid onto the ground before he blacked out.

* * *

The next night Daffodil went back to visit her titan friend, but he never showed up. She shouted for him, waited for him, walked a bit of distance on the wall looking for him, but she never found him.

She cried when she went home that night.

* * *

When morning came, Armored woke up in the field of daffodils with three reindeer laying next to him to keep him warm.

Wait, how could reindeer be so big?

Armored quickly got up, he was shorter. He looked at his hands, they were human like. He gasped and touched his face, his body felt soft and pudgy.

He looked around and watched the reindeer walk towards a lake, he quickly followed them. They walked into the lake and drank the water. He walked in the cold water and saw his reflection. He gasped and went on his knees, was that really him?

He was human. How? He didn't know.

He poked himself and examined his new body. He poked his chest seeing a single dot on both of his pecks. He never had those before. He patted is stomach to see a small hole. He never had that before. He also had something dangling between his legs, he didn't know what it was but he certainly knew he never had that thing.

The sound of clopping was heard and he looked behind him to see a woman on a horse. She looked very friendly and she smiled at him.

"Hello there, what are you doing out here, it's dangerous." She said getting off her horse.

The three reindeer bolted away leaving the former titan alone with her.

She kneeled on one knee, "My name is Zoe Hanji. Who are you?"

He opened his mouth and tried to speak but he just growled. He didn't know how to speak.

Hanji laughed, "Oh dear, I'm afraid I don't speak your language, but you can understand me right?"

He nodded.

She looked confused, "But you can't speak? How odd."

He quickly got up from the water and ran towards the daffodils and picked one. The woman followed him curiously. He showed her the daffodil and pointed at it.

"It's a narcissus." She said simply.

The titan boy growled and shook his head, making Hanji laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's pretty daffodil flower." She corrected.

He nodded and pointed at the flower again.

"Daffodil." She said.

He nodded and then pointed at Hanji.

"Hanji." She said.

He shook his head.

"Zoe." She said.

He shook his head again.

"Girl?" She said earning a nod.

The woman looked confused as she started to ponder about what he meant.

"Are you looking for a girl named Daffodil?" She asked.

The boy smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well she can't be here, she should be inside the walls." She said taking off her cloak and put it on him, "I can't have you walking around naked young man."

He nodded as she picked him up and set him in front of her horse's saddle. She then hopped on and grabbed the reins.

"I'll go ask my commander if he knows the girl you're looking for. Hang on okay?" She said before she started to ride her horse towards the walls.

* * *

When the two was near the walls, there was two people waiting on their horses by the gate.

"About time you came back shitty glasses, we were going to leave you." A man said.

"Watch your language in front of the child Rivaille." Hanji said.

The man stared at the boy with dull eyes, "Where he came from?"

"Found him by the field of daffodils with reindeer." Hanji said and pinched the little boys cheek, "Isn't he cute?"

"May I ask why he's nude?" The other man asked.

"I actually found him nude so I gave him my cloak for him to cover up. He doesn't speak but he did confirm to me that he is looking for a girl named Daffodil." She said as the boy lifted up the flower.

"I know a girl named Daffodil, she's the granddaughter of Dot Pixis." The man said.

"Wonderful Erwin! We should bring this little guy home first, he's probably hungry." Hanji said before playfully poking the titan boy's nose.

He wiggled his nose and pushed Hanji's hand away making her laugh.

"Give him a bath while you're at it..." Rivaille said simply.

"Oh and I'll need to get him clothes too, can we keep him Erwin?" She asked.

"Let's take him home first and find Daffodil for him." The man answered simply.

"Right. Right. You're right. Daffodil first, claiming him later." She said before they entered the gate and went inside the walls.

* * *

The former titan was now sitting in a tub of warm water and white soft things called 'bubbles'.

He had Hanji scrub his hair, he wanted to leave and find Daffodil but the short man named 'Rivaille' wouldn't let him leave till he gets a bath.

"You're such a handsome boy." Hanji said as she rinsed off his hair, "Tell me, are you friends with Daffodil?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically making the woman laugh softly.

"I guess she's your 'special' friend?" She asked.

The titan boy tilted his head to the side. Special friend? Well she does feel special to him, why else would he look for her?

He nodded and felt heat rise on his face.

"Aw, you're blushing!" The tall woman chimed, "You're so adorable, and I'm going to adopt you!"

The tall blond man came in with some clothes, "I brought the young man some clothes."

"Thank you Erwin, I'll dress him right now." Hanji said draining the water and grabbed a towel, "Please stand up my little Reindeer."

The boy was confused; apparently she thought he was a reindeer. What an odd human.

He stood up as she wrapped a towel around him and lifted him out of the tub. She started drying him as Erwin watched.

"Zoe… The boy is about twelve years of age, I'm sure he can dry himself." The man said simply.

"Don't tell me how to raise my baby!" The woman stated.

The man rolled his eyes, "Very well then, just hurry and get him dressed, we'll be leaving to Pixis' home as soon as you're done."

The boy got excited and tried to run out of the bathroom, he wanted to see Daffodil.

"Whoa there little man." Hanji said grabbing the boy, "I know you want to see your friend but you can't run out naked, Rivaille would kill you."

Erwin walked towards the young boy and knelled down in front of him, "Please behave yourself young man, and you must be presentable when approaching someone of higher status, if not her guardian will not allow you near her, do you understand?"

The boy nodded.

"Good." The man said getting up and patted the young boy's head, "Now get dressed." He then left the room.

The former titan nodded and started to put the clothes on.

* * *

Daffodil sat inside her study room reading a little fairy tale called, 'The Swan Princess'.

It was about a beautiful prices who was cursed into turning into a can everyday, she only turns back to her human self at night. One day a prince saw her and fell in love with her at first sight.

It was an interesting story but the young girl wasn't finish with the story yet.

Her grandfather Dot Pixis walked into her study room.

"Daffodil, Erwin from the Scouting Legion is coming over. Apparently there someone they wanted you to meet." Her grandfather said.

"Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"I do not know, but you should get ready, they should be here soon." Dot said.

The chubby girl nodded, "Yes papa."

When her grandfather left the room, Daffodil put her book down.

"I wonder who I will meet? I hope the Legion isn't trying to plan to pressure me into marriage." She said softly before being up and headed towards her room so she could get dressed.

(To be continued)


End file.
